


Secrets

by lahela



Series: I Want Your Uncle [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Hookfire - Freeform, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-31
Updated: 2013-07-31
Packaged: 2017-12-22 00:06:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/906555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lahela/pseuds/lahela
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moment Killian got off the phone with the nurse at the hospital and was reassured that Bae was alright, he looks for it — the photo of Bae he took a couple of months ago when he still had no clue who the boy was…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secrets

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much to my beta, Disterra. ♥

The moment Killian got off the phone with the nurse at the hospital and was reassured that Bae was alright, he looks for it — the photo of Bae he took a couple of months ago when he still had no clue who the boy was…

\---

It was a beautiful morning and everything was just waking up with the world. The sun had peeked out from the horizon, and the birds were gliding in the cool morning air. It was a perfect day to be at the docks.

Next to his bathroom-cum-darkroom-cum-studio, the dock was Killian’s favorite place. He went there often to sail or just hang out in his trawler by the berth. He had bought the boat, the Jolly Roger, five years ago, right after he gave up his job at the bank and decided to pursue his passion for sailing and photography. He’d never been happier since.

He planned to do some maintenance work on the Jolly Roger that day, and as usual, whenever he made a trip to the marina, he would bring his camera so he could take pictures. He had only one shot left in he film.

Some of the seagulls caught his eye. Those silly birds were always a good subject for photos. He knew most people hated them because they liked causing mischief but Killian found them amusing – he saw them as part of the landscape. Without them, the sea experience wouldn’t be complete. And besides, he already had a bunch of seagull photos hanging in his studio, what harm was one more?

As he got to the stern of his boat, he dropped his toolbox and pulled out his camera. The seagulls were nicely perched on a wooden bench about thirty meters away and it almost seemed like they knew the essence of a bench as they sat there soaking in the sun. It was going to be a funny photo.

A little adjustment with the focus and Killian was ready to take the shot. But just when he was about to press the shutter button, the birds flew away hurriedly out of view. It was an interrupted photo opportunity, and that, Killian hated. He lowers the camera and turns to the other side of the platform to see who scared the birds.

A young teen on a bike was moving towards the direction of the bench and hits the breaks.

So that’s his culprit.

Killian watched him as he stood there looking at the direction of the sun. He brings the viewfinder to his eyes and zooms at the boy’s face to get a closer look.

The youth came into view, Killian guessed he was maybe around fifteen, and he looked completely unaware of anyone else’s presence. Around his face, his brown floofy hair danced with the wind and his eyes – it appeared to be hazel in color, looked big and bright as it reflected the sun under his long lashes. Somehow he couldn’t take his eyes off him. He found himself admiring the boy’s nice nose and full lips. Then he made a winsome smile and Killian’s breath caught in his chest. He searched for a word to describe that moment but all his brain could register was _beautiful_. He felt his cheeks flush.

Without thinking Killian dips his finger on the camera button. He heard the shutter click and felt his heart stop for a second. All of a sudden, a guilt that a paparazzi probably didn’t feel when taking stolen photos seized him. His camera falls from his hand and dangles from its strap around his neck. He looks around towards the platform and at the other boats at the berth, feeling self-conscious that someone might have seen him. He sighs when he sees no one. When he looks back, the boy was gone. He vanished just as quickly as he arrived. The realization made Killian’s heart sink.

That night, he develops the film in his darkroom. He decided to destroy the photo when it dries, but when it did, he discovered that he couldn’t find it in his heart to do so. He was smitten by the boy and his heart still made that funny jerk when he saw his face again on the photo paper. It was a silly crush, he admitted. And if he will never see the boy again, he would rather keep the only proof he had that someone as pretty as him existed.

\---

Weeks after that, to his surprise, he sees the boy again. The same captivating face smiled back at him from Wendy’s phone camera. It was a digital photo and Wendy had taken it. Killian schooled his reaction as Wendy narrated how this boy became her friend at school. Turns out he was a kid in Wendy’s class and his name was Baelfire. He had to look away when Wendy went on to talk about how adorable he was and how she wanted him to meet her new friend, for he felt a heavy blush creeping at his cheeks. Thank god he was at the range cooking stew. It would serve as a convenient excuse for his red face, in case Wendy noticed. But Wendy was blushing too. Her eyes sparkled and the way she fondly spoke of Baelfire told him right away that his niece had a crush, and that’s when he realized guiltily that he couldn’t tell her the truth.

\---

All the other occasions that Killian had interacted with Baelfire weren’t enough to prepare him for what he’d seen that evening. The boy had looked even more alluring up close and so was his voice. He tried not to think about it though, and the way his arms went around his shoulders and held him tight, or the way his stares pierced through Killian’s soul… or even how his name on the boy’s lips made his heart leap.

He tried.

But his mind wouldn’t cooperate.

He kept on being reminded of the smell of Bae’s hair and that satisfying weight in his arms when he picked him up.

Somehow, looking at Bae’s picture wasn’t enough anymore. He now longed for things his picture couldn’t offer. He was like a drug and Killian was afraid he was getting addicted. It was a thought that settled like a little ache in his chest.

It was a sleepless night for Killian even when he drew the blinds and shut the lamp. As peaceful as he lay in his bed, his mind and heart were at war. Trying to rationalize and negate the growing attraction he felt for the boy. In the end, he had only been certain of one thing: he wanted to see Baelfire again, and whether it was right or not, he had to… because he still had his bike. 

                                                                  


End file.
